


The Prisoner

by elwynclark



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe Zone, Assault, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Daryl Dixon, Female Merle Dixon, Genderswap, fem!Daryl, fem!Merle, idk eventual something, saviors, that'svague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwynclark/pseuds/elwynclark
Summary: “Oh Daryl, what are we going to do about you.”Negan mumbled as he got closer.“You, pack a hell of a fucking punch girl. And that is so hot.”...What really happened in that cell?Genderswap Dixons AU, Show story still stands (Only differences- Merle Dixon never died, and both Dixons are female.)





	1. Every time the moon shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every time the moon shines, I become alive." - Anonymous

The stupid tan sheet was thrust into my face as I fell towards the front seats of the van. I pulled it down and pushed it away. My shoulder screamed in pain once I flung the sheet. The only thing I could see was blood splatter on the ground, two members of my family gone in an instant. The last one because I only wanted to protect my sister. She was at the other end of that lineup, and Negan was seconds away from taking her away. So I punched him. I've never felt like I wanted to die more in my life than right this moment. 

“Get back, c’mon.” Dwight hissed suddenly and he shoved my crossbow in my face. I stared at it then back at my sister quickly. She was staring right back at me with her hand over her mouth, her prosthetic was laying on the ground near her, they'd forced her to take it off. I slid back farther into the van and he slammed one of the doors shut cutting off my view. “Please, don’t make this harder than it has to be.” 

“Fuck, you.” I spit at him and he slammed the other door, leaving me in this tin can of a vehicle. I finally slouched against the wall of the van. My shirt was sticking to my shoulder from my own blood still. The bullet did go clean through me and they cleaned it quickly earlier. I peeled at the blood soaked bandage and the tape. Once I peeled the tape of the bandage off it left a clean line. I winced a little bit and tossed the bandage to the side. 

The driver side door opened suddenly and someone got into the seat. I immediately lurched forward to grab the driver. My left arm, my good arm, was snaked around the guy’s neck putting him in a chokehold. The other door opened suddenly followed by a gun cocking. The driver scratched at my arm and gagged a little but I stared forward, catching my reflection in the mirror over the dashboard. My hair was half plastered to my face and my entire neck was soaked with blood. The chain of my necklace was stuck in my shirt, and it was only the chain. Merle’s rings must have fallen off. 

“Sit down Daryl, I’ll shoot the other shoulder too.” Dwight’s voice muttered and I let go of the driver finally. The guy took a deep breath and elbowed me hard, hitting me in the neck. I wheezed and fell back. The engine started suddenly and we started moving. The next time I looked up Dwight had his gun still pointed at me. I stared at him. 

“What do you think he’s gonna do? Gonna give her the choice, like the others?” The driver asked suddenly breaking the silence. I reached for the sheet again, stuffing it behind me for comfort and then pressed it on my bad shoulder. 

“Probably, he’s a creature of habit.” Dwight answered him flatly. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him relax with the gun and just had his hand resting on it now on the center armrest. I can end this, right now. I shook my head, this wouldn’t do anything. 

“Dwighty boy, come in.” Negan’s voice crackled over the radio. I looked over and saw Dwight reach for the radio tossed on the dashboard, leaving the gun on the armrest.

“Go ahead.” Dwight answered the call and switched it to his other hand, putting his left back on the gun. 

“I got a few questions for her when we get back. You know, the normal stuff.” Negan’s voice crackled and I looked away. I stared at the back of the van. I could feel Dwight staring at me. “D, you copy?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll bring her. D, out.” He sighed and I heard the radio get thrown onto the dashboard again. 

“Do you think she’s gonna do it?” The driver asked. The question hung in the air and I looked over at them. Dwight glanced at me and shook his head finally. 

“She won’t.” Dwight was still staring at me and I pulled my hair away from my face. 

“You’re probably right, man.” The driver, Joey, coughed suddenly. “Fuck, she’s a fighter but I bet it’d be worth it. God, I wish that were me.” 

“Yeah but it’s not.” Dwight half laughed and Joey smacked him. 

“What do you think’ll happen to her then?” Dwight sighed and looked back at me again, I looked away. I stared at my boots, one of the ties around my ankles had started to come undone. I blinked hard, not wanting to cry. I remember Jesus mentioned Negan had wives, and I don’t know much else about it. 

“I don’t know.” Dwight muttered and I pulled at the sheet around me, getting the chills again. “The cell probably. Make her into one of us maybe.” 

“I’m not you.” I mumbled. 

“What?” Dwight asked and I looked at him, my hands planted on the floor of the van beside me. 

“I’m not any of you, ain’t changin’ into anyone.” 

“No!” Dwight yelled and the metal walls shook. looking back at me, I stared back at him. His face twitched a little. “You don’t get it. Your Negan’s. All of us, are Negan. You’re not you, anymore.” 

“Try me.” I growled and stared back at him. He turned away suddenly and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Joey still coughed a few more times. We were headed towards the sun, and it was early in the morning still. East. 

Eventually we slowed to a stop. I didn’t bother looking towards the windows to see where we were. The moment the van stopped Dwight tore out of the front seat and slammed the door behind him. Joey took his time and slid out of the van. The back doors we ripped open and I stared at the other side of the van at the floor, where Glenn was sitting last night. 

“C’mon.” Dwight growled and yanked my right arm this time. The pain shot up my arm, and I gasped a little. My crossbow was thrown over his shoulder and resting on his back. My legs felt like jello as he tried yanking me to stand up. I thrashed a little, fighting it, and tried to get away from him. 

“DON’T.” I yelled and ducked suddenly, ripping my arm away from him and catching him off guard. The blanket fell off my shoulders as I swung my right arm around with all my might, smacking him in the side of his face, a sloppy excuse for a punch, but enough power to leave a shiner in the next few hours. People were shuffling around us, whispering to each other. I whipped my head around to move my hair, and immediately thought back to when I found Merle in Woodbury. 

“Stop, STOP!” Dwight hissed and tried getting his footing. I grabbed my right shoulder, wincing a little and tried rolling it back. He stared at me, took a deep breath, then just ran right at me like a linebacker, shoving me to the ground with one of his shoulders. It knocked the wind right out of me and I wheezed, feeling the dirt under my bare shoulders. I blinked, trying to look for him and saw him standing over me. My arms flew to my face in defense as Dwight kicked me in the side suddenly and I felt like dry heaving. There wasn’t any noises coming out of my mouth aside from the heavy breathing. Couldn't remember the last time I had any water, may have been a few days. The wound was helping my case. I had rolled over onto my stomach now and he immediately yanked both of my arms up, and rested one foot on my back. 

“Dwight, enough.” Negan’s voice called from our right and I looked over, the left side of my face in the dirt. My hair was blocking most of my view but I could just see him walking over with the goddamn baseball bat slung over his shoulder, still covered in blood. “You made the point, so did she, get her up.” Dwight huffed a little and pulled me off the ground again, setting me on my knees again. He let go of me and I just stared at Negan’s feet. 

A gun was jammed at the back of my head this time. 

“Oh Daryl, what are we going to do about you.” Negan mumbled as he got closer. “You, pack a hell of a fucking punch girl. And that is so hot.” He was closer towards me and I saw him move the bat off his shoulder and it just hung in his hand next to him. “You made Lucille a little jealous you know.” I stared at his feet still, trying to not look at his precious Lucille. “C’mon I know you talk, spit it out. Say something, girl.” 

The gun behind me pressed against my head harder. 

“Alright, I’m just gonna get this over with even though I know the answer.” He knelt down in front of me, at my eye level now. He whistled and handed the bat over to someone who ran over. “Can’t even fucking see ya.” He slowly moved my hair out of my face and I clenched my teeth, staring at him. “Oh hello, look she has a face. I’m only asking you this once. You see those ladies over there?” He pointed over my left shoulder, and I turned my head slightly to see at a group of four women, all dressed in tight black dresses and heels. Each of them with a sad expression on their face. “Those are my wives. I’m giving you the option, right now, to be one of them. I just need you to say yes, and that’s it. They’re the best treated things in this place.”

“Ain’t a thing.” I grumbled and stared right at him. He just smiled wickedly. A bruise had developed on the left side of his face from my punch hours ago. 

“You’re right, they, ain’t thangs.” He tried mimicking my accent. “They’re all my wives and have my upmost respect, protection, and attention. I can give that to you too.” He stood up slowly. “Get up, c’mon.” I didn’t move. Negan just sighed. “Don’t make me fucking ask again.” He whined and someone yanked me up, I glanced back seeing Dwight holding my arm again. “You’d clean up so well, Daryl. Think, think hard.” He smiled. And I stared up at him. 

“No.” I growled. He stared at me then shrugged. 

“Eh, I fucking figured.” Negan smiled again. “After you blew up my crew with the RPG I’ve been dying to get you on my side. Would have been nice to get a fuck now and then, I love a little bit of fight. My ladies could take some notes.” He leaned down a little trying to look me in the eyes. “What, your eyes disappear or something? Christ, you look fucking scar-y.” He held his hands up and wiggled his fingers. “I’m spooked.” He chuckled to himself and dropped his hands. “D, she’s yours. You deal with her. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked at me then walked past me. 

The gun went away from my head and I could hear Dwight jamming the gun back into his holster. 

“Let’s go.” He muttered and grabbed me by the back of my shirt. I didn’t bother putting up a fight, there was no reason to. I stared at the tan blanket on the ground, half covered in dirt and my blood. 

I was pushed in front of him and felt every set of eyes staring at me as we walked inside. I didn’t even bother looking at what the building was, I just stared at my feet. Doors slammed around us and there was chatter every now and then. We walked for a solid five minutes before he finally stopped outside of a closed door. He still held onto me but stood next to me. I stared at the door and saw him lift his free hand to knock the door a few times. I could feel him staring at me and I looked at him finally. My crossbow was still thrown over his shoulder. 

“You told me I was gonna be sorry, that day.” He half whispered. “And I am sorry.” 

“Shut up.” I grumbled and continued staring at him. I was glaring at his scar at this point. 

“Fine.” He raised his eyebrows and turned his head to face the door. “Don’t have to be a bitch about it.” 

“Don’ say sorry if you don’ fuckin’ mean it, dick.” I muttered and looked at him. “If you even still fucking have one.” He took a breath and looked back at me, we’re about the same height so we were eye to eye. He was about to say something but the door in front of us opened. 

“Dwight?” An older man wearing glasses asked. He looked at me. “Who is this, and what the hell happened to that shoulder?” 

“I shot her, yesterday.” Dwight shrugged and I stared ahead at the glasses man. He yawned and checked his watch. 

“When yesterday? Morning, night?” 

“Does it fucking matter? Yesterday!” 

“Jesus Christ, fine. Come in.” He moved aside in the doorway and Dwight shoved me forward into the room and followed me inside. The other man closed the door behind us. “Does Negan know about this?” 

“Yes.” Dwight said flatly and let go of me. I stood in the middle of the room and crossed my arms slowly. There was a wall of cabinets on one side, with a sink built in and with one big one cabinet, closer to the size of a fridge, locked tight. A desk with a million books stacked around it. An exam table like at a doctor’s office. And a few beds towards the side with a chair near it. One bed was messed; the man obviously was just sleeping. 

“Sit.” The man said to me, and pointed to the exam table. Dwight slunk into the chair near the messed up bed and looked at the books stacked on the table near it. He tossed my crossbow onto that bed. The other man watched me for a second then turned to dig in the cabinets. I shuffled slowly to the exam table and turned to lean against it first. With my left hand placed on it I slid onto it, sitting there with my feet dangling now. 

“No drugs, just clean it, stitch it.” Dwight added and I looked at him. 

“Why?” I asked.

“So she does speak?” The other man laughed a little. “Thought you plucked her right out of the woods or something like that.”

“Shut up, Wade.” Dwight ordered and stared at me. He’d attempted rolling up his jacket sleeves slightly. “Why, what?” He asked, emphasizing the accent to mimic me like Negan did. 

“Why you doing this?” I asked and noticed the other man, Wade, put a few things on the table next to me. 

“He thinks you might be useful, one day. So, it’s my job to not let you die.” Wade started to dab at my shoulder with a cloth and I winced. 

“Sure about the drugs, D? There’s a few spare rations.” Wade asked without looking up from my shoulder. 

“Don’t, she’s not, just don’t use ‘em.” Dwight muttered and grabbed one of the books off the table. 

“FUCK.” I hissed as Wade pressed a wet cloth to the wound now, it stung like hell. 

“You need to take off your shirt, at least for me to get to the exit wound.” He said to me, dabbing my shoulder cleaning off the blood that he could. I looked down at what he was doing then at the growing pile of blood stained rags next to me. I nodded slightly and bit my lip. I unbuttoned my shirt and tried to slide my arm out of it. Wade ended up lifting my arm just to get the shirt off. The bra I was wearing was black, and stained even darker now with my blood. The wound was to the side of where the straps were, thank God. 

He continued working at cleaning it first. I pulled my hair to the left shoulder and stared at my feet again. The left ankle tie was completely missing now, and the bottom of that pant leg, which was torn in the first place, was ripped up to my knee now. Wade sighed and I looked at him. 

“What?” Dwight asked. “What happened?” 

“Nothing, you shot her. And she need stitches.” Wade answered and backed away from me, going to the cabinets again. “And it’s gonna, hurt.” He half sang while running something under the tap. He turned back to me and handed me a damp hand cloth. 

“What’s this for?” I asked as I took it. 

“To distract you. Put it in your mouth and focus on that, not what I’m doing.” Wade was prepping a needle for stitches. I glanced at Wade’s hands then over at Dwight, who turned away suddenly, pretending to not pay attention and looked into the book he picked up earlier. 

“Shit.” I muttered as I felt a prick into my shoulder finally. I looked away at the cloth in my hand and then squeezed my eyes shut. 

“I warned ya at least.” Wade muttered and he continued. I held the cloth against my mouth, feeling the excess water from it drip down my arm. He continued on the front part of my shoulder and it stung like hell. “We’re halfway done, and you didn’t even bite on the cloth yet. Christ, tougher than most of the guys in this goddamn compound. And they were on drugs.” I opened my eyes and looked down at my shoulder. It was clean, relatively. At least cleaner than it was before Wasn’t perfect, this guy was probably never a doctor. 

“My head feels, somethin’.” I mumbled then sunk forward towards Wade. I saw Dwight jump up from the chair out of the corner of my eye then everything went dark. 

 

...

 

“And she decked him?” Wade’s voice sounded muffled and I struggled to open my eyes. 

“Jumped right at him, made him fall actually. He killed one more because of that.” Dwight answered and I pried one eye open finally. In front of me was a wall, I glanced down and realized it was the exam table. "She kept looking at another girl in their group. Blonde, with a rack, but only one hand. Must have been sisters or something. 

“This is the group, with the RPG?” Wade asked. 

“Definitely. And This was her.” Dwight added and I slowly rolled onto my back, off my left side. “She's the one I saw in the woods, when I ran.” 

“I’ll be, she didn’t die.” Wade said, seeming to ignore Dwight, and I heard a chair scrape on the floor and the two of them moving around. Wade appeared and looked over at me. “You there?”

“I don’t know.” I mumbled and was pulled to sit up like I was earlier. My head was spinning and I closed my eyes again. I felt a bandage wrapped on my shoulder now and I opened my eyes slowly, and looked down at it. My shirt was also back on, and rebuttoned. Beyond the table was a glass of water and I reached for it without thinking. 

“You passed out from blood loss. And we don’t have any to spare so, be careful.” Wade shrugged and grabbed the glass of water and handed it to me. I downed it immediately and handed it back to him. “Well, I got other people to see today.” Wade looked at his watch and then at Dwight.

“Get up.” Dwight ordered and I stared at him. 

“What if I say no?” I asked and Dwight’s mouth twitched slightly. He just shook his head. 

“Nah, you don’t get a say. He gave you the choice earlier. You don’t get a say in anythin’ here.” Dwight nodded. “So, get up.” He pulled me off the exam table by my arms and I stood up on shaky legs again. “Thanks, Wade.” Dwight muttered as he pushed me towards the door. He picked up my crossbow, and pulled it over his head. 

Dwight pulled at my bad arm and held it behind me and opened the door with his other hand. We went out into the hallway again, more people were out and about now. We were only walking for a few minutes this time. I lost track of how many turns we took and we at least went up three flights of stairs and down a separate set. He stopped finally outside of another locked room. He let go of me. And I looked side to side down the hallway. To one side of this doorway was a metal chair and a light switch. There was one guy with a mustache at one end and the other end was empty. 

“Don’t.” Dwight whispered and I looked at him, he was staring right at me. He unlocked the door, into in the room. He reached past me and flicked the light switch over the chair. “Go.” He pushed me into the room. It was dimly lit, and tile on the floor to midway up the wall. I turned around to look back at him. “Well this is it.” He pushed his hair back and also looked side to side in the room. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?” I sputtered and he nodded. 

“They’re not yours anymore. Take them off. You don’t have anything here.” He explained and I gaped at him. 

“I’m not.” I crossed my arms and he sighed and took my crossbow off his back, resting it by the door. I stared at it, weighing my options again. He also took off his denim jacket and tossed it out the open door. 

“I don’t want to do this, I’ve been up all night.” He shook his head and moved towards me. I immediately backed up out of instinct. The wall was a few steps away and I backed right into it, hitting my head a little. 

“I said, no.” I said again and he didn’t respond to me just kept moving closer. “Don’t, fucking touch me!” I yelled and pushed him back, he just grabbed my hands immediately and was pulling at the buttons of my shirt. I wrestled one arm free and tried to pull my other arm out. 

“FUCK.” He yelled as I brought my knee up into his crotch. He let go of me fully and I slipped beside him and edged closer to the door. The guy at the end of the hall walked by suddenly and looked straight at me. I glanced down at my crossbow then at the guy in the hall. 

“What the hell is this?” He asked and I lunged for my bow. He rushed toward me, pushing me back, and I fell into Dwight. I heard him groan and I hugged my bow tight as someone grabbed the ends of my hair and pulled me towards the wall. One arm was swinging around wildly trying to get at him, the other was wrapped around the grip of the bow. My head pulsed, I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears. 

“No.” I mumbled again and managed to pry their hands out of my hair. I saw Dwight standing up finally just as I tried to get my head to stop spinning. I kicked out at him, knocking him down again and the other guy tried picking me up from behind. I shoved the butt of my crossbow at his gut and he groaned. 

“Just want her fucking clothes!” Dwight yelled as he got up again. “They ain’t hers anymore. God damn it, just give them away!” Dwight yelled right at me and I tried to pull back the cable on my bow. My right arm wouldn’t keep up; I couldn’t even pull the goddamn thing to load it. I made a disgruntled sigh and Dwight yanked the damn thing out of my hands. “Not so fucking tough without it are you?” 

“I got her!” The other guy exclaimed suddenly and shoved me against one of the walls, holding both my hands above my head. “You got a knife or something?” 

“I’m fine, I got this.” Dwight responded and I put my head against the wall. I felt him reach around me, grabbing at my belt this time. He undid the buckle and I moved my hips trying to shove him away. The other guy just kept pushing me against the wall. Dwight continued, and I looked down watching my knife sheathes drop to the ground with my belt and pants and underwear. They pooled around my ankles, my boots stopping them from coming off all the way. 

“Stop movin’, redneck.” The other guy hissed and I tried shoving him off me again. “Oooh, I pissed her off.” He hummed and I closed my eyes tight, touching the wall with my forehead again. Dwight had shoved himself against me now, and was trying to yank off my boots. The one with the missing tie around my ankle came off immediately. The other one took a bit longer. 

“What the, you keep anything else hidden away?” Dwight asked and he finally got the second boot off. Merle’s pearl handled switchblade came tumbling out of the boot. I always forget that it’s there. It’s my ultimate last resort weapon. He had picked it up and was holding it near my face. “Hmm?” I stared at my pants, now beneath my feet. He’d even managed to take off my socks. 

“Stop.” I choked out. I was on the verge of tears, but closer to passing out again from all the fighting and the recent blood loss. 

“Simon, get out.” Dwight said suddenly. And there was some shuffling around. 

“You sure?” The other guy asked. I felt him let go of my hands and I brought my arms down immediately, feeling like I was about to collapse. 

“I’m sure.” Dwight responded finally.

“Alright, holler if you need it.” He answered and it was immediately followed by someone smacking my ass. I flinched at the slap. “Nice.” He laughed then I heard footsteps echo away into the hall. 

It was silent now and I continued to stare at the wall, I didn’t want anyone to be around me. I just wanted to be alone, I’d had enough. 

“Turn around, c’mon Daryl.” Dwight asked and I took a deep breath and stopped leaning against the wall. I faced him and he stared at me blankly. “Shirt.” 

My right arm felt numb from the shoulder injury and I could just barely move it. I tried wiggling my fingers a little, and could at least. He stared at me and I raised my left hand, slowly turning it just flip him off. 

“Fuck. You.” I growled. Dwight flicked open Merle’s switch blade and moved closer to me. I immediately socked him in the jaw with my good hand and he flinched but kept coming closer. Of course, I hit the wall sooner than expected and he immediately pressed the knife against my throat. 

“You move, you’re dead.” He spoke quickly, and shook his head. Trying to shake away the pain from my punches. His free hand moved to my shirt finally and I tried to move my good hand towards it but he moved the knife closer. He stared at me. “I’ll fucking do it.” 

He undid the buttons of my shirt and then released the knife. I swallowed loudly, my throat was dry as hell, wishing I had another glass of water. He immediately grabbed the front of my bra and sliced it up the middle with the knife. The thing fell from my chest and I immediately covered myself. 

“Jesus Christ, we’re almost done.” He grumbled and shoved my hands away from my chest and grabbed one side of my shirt and ripped it off, turning me away from it in the process. I was facing the wall again and he yanked the shirt away off my bad arm. 

“Are you done?” I asked and he was silent. I looked back at him. He was looking at me but then looked away suddenly. 

“I’m.” He shook his head and picked up my clothes crumpled on the floor and kicked my boots into the hallway. “I’m sorry, that happened to you.” His voice seemed to fold into itself and I stared at him. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Your, back.” He looked down and picked up my crossbow. I scowled realizing it. It’d been so long, we had things so nice for awhile I had almost forgotten all about the roadmap on my shoulders. 

“Get out.” I hissed and looked away from him. I heard a few steps then the door slam. The key in the lock and I glanced back at the door. I sank down against the wall across from the door and brought my knees up to my chest. All of a sudden the lights cut out, leaving me in almost complete darkness. There was a bit of light peeking in from under the door, and I could see his shadow for a second, then it faded away.


	2. Your Nightmares Pick You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of all the things you choose in life, you don't get to choose your nightmares. You don't pick them, they pick you." - John Irving

A door clicked quietly and my chest heaved as I jolted up in a bed. My heart was pounding as I gasped for breath and tried looking around the room. A few blankets were falling off the bed. I know this room. It’s my room in Alexandria. 

I looked down quickly, taking in what I was wearing. A dark tank top, a red flannel, and a pair of mesh shorts. I yanked at the flannel pulling it away from my right shoulder, and craned my neck to look down at it. 

No shoulder wound. 

I rubbed my hand over the front and the back, right where I was shot. There was nothing. Not even a small scratch. Did it even happen? A bullet went straight through my shoulder, and there was nothing to show for it?

Something clattered faintly, and I realized my necklace was tucked inside my shirt. I pulled at the chain to get the charms on the outside. The wings and Merle’s four rings. I stared at them, not understanding how I even still had them. I swung my legs off the side of the bed and let the necklace hang on the outside of my shirt now. 

The room was the same as I last remember it, a light yellow color on the walls and a dark finish on the wooden floor with matching dark furniture. Footsteps went by outside in the hallway and I stood up quickly, grabbing for my knife on the bedside table out of habit. In the process, Beth’s knife and a sharpening stone clattered to the floor, just missing my bare feet. I jumped avoiding it and tripped over my crossbow, which was tossed on the floor by the end of the bed. 

My crossbow. 

I hesitated looking between the door, my weapon on the ground, and the hunting knife in my hand. I placed the knife back onto the nightstand and returned the dropped knife as well. The footsteps passed by my door again, they were lighter than the last set. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I scooped my crossbow off the ground, loaded it, then opened the door with one hand, my crossbow at the ready. Cautiously, I took a step into the hallway. 

“Jesus Christ, what the hell are you doing?” My sister’s voice rang from the left, I looked down to see her glaring at me from the end of the hallway. She was holding a white laundry basket. I lowered my crossbow and shrugged. Her expression changed from surprised to almost worried. “Oh no. It’s been years, you have a bad dream again?” 

“I-“ I mumbled and scratched the back of my head with my free hand. Merle put her basket down and walked towards me. “I think?” 

“You think? Christ, the amount we all had to drink last night I’m not surprised.” She sighed and put her left hand on my shoulder. I stared at it then at her other arm quickly, the prosthetic wasn’t on her arm, but there was a cloth wrapping around where he right hand would be. She’d started doing that when we first got to Alexandria, before it started going to shit. “You listenin’ to me?” 

“Yeah, I’m just. Hungover. Thought, something bad was going on out here. Footsteps, yours and maybe someone else” I shrugged. She stared at me and just nodded, smirking slightly. “What?” 

“Get dressed.” She turned and squeezed my shoulder then let go. “And gimme that.” She pried the crossbow out of my hand and I shoved her slightly. “Relax, relax! I’ll make you a coffee, and you can tell me the dream. C’mon girl.” She pushed by me down the hallway, taking my crossbow down the hall with her. I looked back into my room at the messed up bed then at her in the kitchen end of the hallway. I ducked back into my room and yanked open the dresser. Grabbing a random pair of black jeans, only with a few holes, a different flannel, and some socks. I switched into the new clothes and dug around for a belt, eventually finding one in a different pair of pants. I grabbed the knives off the bedside table, fixing them into their sheathes and then onto my belt as well. 

Right next to the lamp was a bottle of water and a small wooden carving. I stared at it for a second and shrugged, walking out of my room finally to join my sister downstairs in the kitchen. 

“Merle, can you tell me what happened last night? Before I tell you my, dream?” I asked as she grabbed a few mugs from the cabinet from over the sink. Her prosthetic was sitting on the kitchen island, the knife was detached from it but sitting right nearby. I could see my crossbow tossed on one of the couches in the living room. 

“I guess? You really don’t remember?” I shook my head and moved towards the front door, looking through the window. Outside dawn was just breaking, there wasn’t anyone to be seen. There was a slight mist still hanging in the air. Behind me I could hear coffee being poured. I sat down at one of the bar chairs at the kitchen island and wrestled my socks on. 

“What, did I kiss someone?” I asked, trying to joke around with her, and she just stared at me. She sipped out of her mug, then put it down. 

“Well, ya did. And I ain’t deaf, so it was more than that.” 

“No.”

“Yeah.” 

“If I did that, why ain’t he here?” I asked, crossing my arms. 

“Fuck if I know. Heard some movement a bit ago. Couldn’t tell ya if it was him goin’ to take a piss or him leavin’. Maybe he went home again.” She shrugged and poured coffee into a second mug. She placed the coffee pot back into the cradle. My sister pushed the mug towards me and I grabbed it from her, nodding thank you. She didn’t go into further details about who. And I didn’t see anyone this morning aside from her. But, there was that second set of footsteps. I shook my head, I’ll find out eventually. 

“So. Did I get shot yesterday?” I asked and took a sip of the coffee. Merle coughed as I asked it. 

“Shot?” She shook her head. “No one here has been shot since, hell I can’t even remember when.” 

“So, it was a dream?” I shook my head and then rubbed my shoulder, then placed my mug back onto the counter. 

“You had a dream, that you got shot?” She snickered and I glared at her. “What, did you hit your head when you fucked?”

“No I didn’t hit my head, Merle!” I argued and slammed both of my hands on the counter. “I just, don’t remember last night. That’s it.” I looked away from her and out the window again. 

“Did I get shot, Merlene. Jesus Christ.” She mimicked to herself as I stared at the door. Someone was walking up to it, I went to it and yanked it open before they could even knock. 

“Hi, Daryl.” Glenn greeted me and I stared at him. 

“How, I.” I shook my head and reached forward to hug him. He was breathing. He had his head. I was physically touching him. He was alive. 

“What are you doing?” He asked after a minute and I let go of him. “You keep staring at me like I’m a ghost. Just saw you last night.” He smiled and I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. I nodded and heard Merle coming up from behind me, possibly laughing at me. “You’re not still drunk, are you?” 

“C’mon.” I laughed a little and he smiled again. 

“Mornin’, Short Round.” Merle called and I stepped back to let Glenn inside our house. He tapped my arm lightly. 

“It doesn’t work if we’re the same height, ok?” Glenn argued and I looked at the two of them. Merle was pulling her prosthetic on, trying to get the straps right around her bicep. 

“What are you doin’ here so early?” I asked, closing the door. 

“Jeez, did you hit your head last night? I always come over this early. Merle and I do the perimeter every morning.” Glenn leaned against the counter and I just nodded. 

“She ain’t in the right mind this morning, probably something to do with that old whiskey, and maybe that dick she’s riding.” Merle taunted me and I flipped her off. Glenn laughed a little and I couldn’t help but smile and look back at him. 

“I hope that he’s still around, I wanted to ask him something last time he came by.” Glenn moved towards the living room area. 

“He might be, not sure though.” I shrugged and watched Glenn poke at the odds and ends on the fireplace mantle. A knife was stabbed into the center of it on the top, a few bullets lined up along the edge, a carved wooden soldier. My head tilted slightly at the last one and walked over next to Glenn. Another wooden carving. 

“Where’d this, come from?” I asked while picking up the small carving. I turned it over a few times in my hands. 

“Are you sure you feel alright?” He asked and I looked up, nodding yes but not understanding why. Glenn’s expression changed and he smiled a little. Someone hugged me from behind suddenly and my entire body went stiff. 

“Good morning.” Dwight’s voice mumbled from next to me, his nose grazed the side of my left ear. I dropped the wooden soldier suddenly realizing it. 

“Get. Off.” I growled and grabbed one of his wrists, yanking it off of me and twisting it. I saw him face to face finally as I forced him to the ground with his arm behind his back. 

“Darlina! What the hell are you doing?” Merle yelled and she came walking over. 

“How did you get in here? WHY were you touching me?” I yelled and stared at Dwight, struggling on the ground. 

“Why are you wrestling me to the ground?” He choked out to answer. I had one foot on his chest and was holding onto both of his arms. He was staring back at me, not out of hate though. It was more of a look of understanding. His slate blue eyes seemed to pierce me, through his scar and all. 

“Answer, my questions. What the FUCK, are you doing here D?” I fired again and suddenly Glenn tackled me from the side, sending both of us towards one of the couches. My crossbow clattered to the ground, we both just missed landing on it. 

“Stop!” Glenn argued. 

“HE ALMOST FUCKING KILLED-” I yelled and Glenn struggled to hold onto me. “I’M GONNA SHOVE HIS NUTS INTO HIS FUCKING MOUTH.” I was thrashing on the couch and saw my sister lean over to Dwight, helping him off the ground. 

“DARYL, CHILL.” Merle yelled at me and she smacked me across the face. I blinked and shook my head, trying to stop it from spinning. She was standing in front of me, her prosthetic pointed at me and he left hand back, holding Dwight away. Glenn had let go of me and was sitting to my left, ready to restrain me again if he had to. 

“You get a bad dream again?” Dwight asked and I glared at him then looked away. “Christ, what the hell happened?”

“I don’t know, she woke up like this.” Merle muttered and I could feel her staring at me. 

“Daryl, what do you remember.” Glenn asked evenly and I looked up at him. 

“The last thing I remember was, Negan killed you. And Abraham.” I breathed and then looked away. 

“He, what?” Merle asked. 

“Obviously he didn’t, I’m right here. And Abe is fine, two doors down the street.” Glenn added. 

“Negan has been dead for a year.” Dwight added and I looked at him. 

“I don’t believe you.” I whispered. “I don’t trust you.” I added. My sister grabbed one of my arms and yanked me up. 

“Fine. I’m gonna show you.” She grumbled. “Get your fuckin’ shoes, c’mon.” Dwight backed up behind her, almost away into the hallway to go back upstairs. He seemed to duck away for a second into one of the closets. Merle kicked my boots at me from by the front door and I pulled them on and laced them quickly. It was silent in the house the entire time. 

“Here.” Dwight mumbled and handed something to my sister. She passed it to me, my vest. I stared at the two of them. Both of them looking directly at me. I didn’t say anything, just slipped it on. 

“You ready to prove I’m not dead?” Glenn asked, trying to ease the tension. 

“Please.” I nodded and Glenn opened the front door, bright light shining in from outside. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light. When my eyes did, I realized I was sitting down. Inside. The open doorway was just to an empty hallway. And my shoulder was killing me. I looked down quickly and shifted my arm to cover my naked chest. 

“Good morning.” A man’s voice called flatly. And I coughed lightly, I moved one of my hands to my right shoulder and traced the bandage taped to it. He came into view in the doorway from the right. “Sleep well?” Dwight asked and I just stared at him. He sighed and put a clear milk jug on floor and slid it at me. It hit my foot and I didn’t flinch. “Don’t fucking do this.” 

“Go away.” I grumbled and he took a step forward instead. 

“I’ll go, when I feel like going.” He took another step forward and kneeled down. “I’m saying this once. This is what’s gonna happen. He’s gonna come by and give you a choice. If you value your life, if you value your fucking mind, you’re gonna say yes.” I looked at him finally then reached down for the jug he tossed at my feet. “You say no, you’re back in this cell. Or something worse.” I pulled the jug up and took the cap off the top, I smelled it quickly. No scent, just water. I took a long drink from it then looked at him again. 

“OK.” I mumbled. His face softened and he put a hand on the ground for support. 

“Really?” He asked. I took another drink, then immediately spit the water into his face. He lashed back and yanked the jug out of my hands, storming out of the cell. I stared at him retreating from the cell, and my jaw dropped open. On his back was a pair of wings, my wings. The door slammed shut, leaving me in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a running idea that I've had that Darlina always used to have reoccuring nightmares. It happened a lot in this mini AU after the end of season 3. Because, well, Merlene didn't die. So there's a nightmare that Darlina got there too late, and it's what actually happened in the show.. That nightmare haunts her for a very long time. As long as they were in the prison and on the road to Terminus as well these dreams kept happening. 
> 
> Before that there was a reoccurring nightmare about the past in general, a few tragic preapocalypse events. More about that some other time. From the time they got to ASZ, it was a time that they all felt safe, until Negan showed up. So this new nightmare, is kind of the mother of all nightmares. 
> 
> I always wanted to bring it back. This seemed like a perfect opportunity to introduce it. Let me know if it works, at all. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments and kudos if you wish! I'm always looking to add to this story. I love my expanded femdixons au.. And accidentally made a crack ship of Dwight and Darlina. Kill me. 
> 
> ** at one point early in this "merle's rings" are mentioned. There is an idea I've held since season one about this. Darlina has a necklace that's a wings charm, and also a few of Merle's rings. Merle was quite the punk in season 1 on the roof. And obviously that hand that she sawed off would have had some jewelry on it. Darlina, thinking that her sister was gone forever, took them to remember her and wore them on a necklace ever since. At one point in the struggle with Negan during that lineup the chain finally broke and the rings fell into the dirt there. I firmly believe that Aaron picked them up. Merle would have been in shock of the entire thing and finally speechless. Aaron would have known about the importance of the rings, being one of Darlina's closest friends. It's on par with the Greene's watch.*


End file.
